Tags
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A one-shot story I've been dying to do for a while now, its JUST a frienship thing between OCXOC NOT EVEN ROMANCE! ...anyway yea reviews please! EDIT I decided to see if its a good idea to write another chapter...just a try?
1. Forgotten Gear

"Do you really have to go away now? You don't ship out until tomorrow..."

Jennifer didn't want me to go, and I did'nt ever know what to say to her..she was so frail I was always worried that the slightest mistake would make her crack and just fall down crying. I tried my hardest to avoid the question as I clipped my helmet onto my head making sure all of my gear was packed right into my pack and i checked to make sure my lancer was loaded. Thats when I finally looked over at her. Thankfully, she couldn't see the tears coming down my face thanks to my helmet.

"Yes Jennifer...I have to...I can't just stay here and try to make some excuses to stay in the hospital bed..its just something I HAVE to do.." I said it solemnly, but loud enough so she could hear me. I could tell she was trying to keep herself back or something of the sort, she looked like this whole conversation was kiling her and she ran over and hugged me tightly so as to keep me there for a few more minutes.

"Please...dont go...just stay..." She almost cried that out, but I couldn't listen...i feared if I did then I really WOULDN"T go...so I had to drown her out and just get out of her tight grip heading towards my raven with my squad in it and I sat down in it staring sadly towards Jennifer. She clutched her hand on the chest part of her armor looking at me pleadingly, as if trying to pull me back to her...I wanted to..but I couldnt...so I just looked away holding my lancer in my hands as my raven finally took off, I looked back down towards her until finally she was nothing but a little dot in the background and I sighed turning my head forward to wahtever fate awaited me...

Jennifer waited back at base for what must have been a few weeks, waiting constantly for word of Ryan's well-being. Every time there was word on the Omega Four she was the first one on the scene trying to see if Ryan was alright. Today was different though, a couple of days ago Omega Squad was sent into the Locust Tunnels by Jacinto. Some of the worst Locusts were there, and needless to say, this nearly gave Jennifer a heart attack every time she heard it. But she mustered up and just kept telling herself everyday that Ryan could make it, he wasn't in the Omega Four just because he looked the part, he was a VERY good shot with his Lancer even if he was a bit of a coward. But whenever the situation called, he was a KILLING MACHINE. She had to chuckle lightly at that one but needless to say, she was still worried.

Another week passed by without any word of the Omega Four and Jennifer just kept trying to keep her hopes up that somehow, somewhere Ryan WAS alive, holding on so he could come back. Days more went by with no word, and still she prayed. It was actually starting to look dreadfully hopeless for her, until finally a Raven came to base with the Omega Four's symbol on it. She smiled happily and quickly ran outside to meet Ryan again, waiting for him to get out of the Raven, one by one until finally Lt. Loghain himself came out. But...Ryan was nowhere to be seen...she looked around for him desperately, praying he'd pull the stupid hero move and show up at the last moment, she DID notice that Loghain never moved after he got off the ship, but he tilted his hat a bit and he walked over to her slowly and he looked at her.

"You Jeniffer Anderson...?" he asked, almost a bit...scared? She looked at him and nodded a bit, he just took something out of his back pocket, and he placed it in her hand and he quickly walked off not even bothering to look back at her. Jennifer looked at him curiously then looked down at the object in her hand.

Gear Tag 1943058735 Ryan Chad Gaertner

**Diclaimer, Yes we KNOW i dont own Gears of War, I DO own Ryan, and Fire Kunai owns Jennifer**

**IM SORRY I USED JENNIFER WITHOUT PERMISSION I JUST HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME AND I NEEDED TO DO IT! DX DONT HATE ME!**

Anddddddddd yea REVIEWS!


	2. Forgotten Tags

It was quiet...I didn't like how quiet it was...Silence always scared me. I always preferred at least some sort of sound around me, anything to keep my mind off of the smaller things I didn't need to think about.

There had been a large battle earlier inside the dark tunnels under Jacinto. My squad in the Omega Four had been under orders to support Charlie Squad while they advanced through the tunnels to clear out patrolling Locust. Unfortunately for us, we were isolated away from Delta by continuous ambush attacks by the Locust. We were caught completely under surprise, and never had a chance.

Surprisingly, none of my squad died, but Charlie was completely wiped out. I myself, was separated from my own squad afterwords due to a rockslide. In those last few moments, I'd thought of my best friend back at the Blood Drive...Jennifer.

The small medic never left my mind, even after I'd gotten down into this hellhole, she stuck into my mind. I'd recently recieved news that she might actually get shipped out soon. I was proud, yet terrified for her. I couldn't know whether or not she'd be all right in this kind of war...its enough to turn even the hardest men into whining babies, let alone the frail young woman that Jennifer was.

But even then, Jennifer had more to her then even she would admit sometimes, she had that kind of hidden strength that soldiers like Marcus Fenix had on the outside. Yea...she'd be just fine. At the moment, I'd have to worry about myself, and spend less time in the clouds. So I stood up slowly picking my lancer up in my arms. I felt around my neck for my tags, but I couldn't find them. I looked around me but they were no-where to be found.

"Shit...they must have fallen off when the rockslide knocked me on my ass..." I grumble lightly, my voice echoing throughout the tunnels, and within my own helmet. I reluctantly then decide to start moving, not looking back.


End file.
